The big four
by respect101
Summary: okay, I was surfing YouTube one day, and someone had created a trailer for "Rise of the brave, tangled, dragons." and so...I am making a story of it. Jack frost, is back, along with, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida. they all come together in this exciting story to save their worlds from the evil 'pitch black'. but will they save the world? or die trying? story is better, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

_The big four_

_Chapter 1: who are we?_

_Jack frost_

Jack frost was leading in a snowball fight near a small town. ever since he became a guardian, he was seen by everyone. but of course, Jamie was the one who believed in him first...

"Jack, look out!" Jamie yelled. Jack turned, and was pelted with snowballs.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Jack laughed, getting up.

"All's fair with love and gore." Jamie's little sister sang. Jamie laughed.

"love and_ war." _Jamie corrected. Jack laughed. he had to admit, Jamie was like him in a lot of ways.

Jack looked up, and what he found was unnerving..."Uhh Ohh..." Jack muttered.

Jamie looked at him. "What? What's going on?" Jamie looked up too, but found nothing but the blue, winter sky.

that's one thing: only guardians could see the alarm lights. North, who was known as Santa Claus, had the alarm. to most people who could see it, it was just the northern lights. A sign of good nature, but to the guardians, it was a sign of terrible trouble.

Jack never answered Jamie. He just nodded and yelled, "Wind! Take me to the north pole!" and with that, the wind picked up, leading Jack to the north pole...

_Rapunzel_

_Okay...so a little here...and some over there...done! _Rapunzel thought as she finised her latest painting. Ever since she found out she was the lost princess of her kingdom, she married Eugene, or as known as flynn rider, she had moved into her old tower, which was located deep in the woods. She was finishing a painting of her friend, paskal, and as she just finished, flynn swooped in and hugged her to the ground.

"Eugene! you could have messed my painting up!" Rapunzel said, getting up while laughing.

Flynn shrugged, "Sorry, thats just my way of saying i'll be back in an hour." with that he was kissed on the lips by the 18 year old he loved.

"Make sure you don't steal anything. I love you!" Rapunzel yelled as flynn waved at her and left through the hidden vines. Rapunzel looked back at paskel, who at this point, making a pink heart with his tail. Rapunzel scoffed, and turned back to her painting. The painting had a red streak across the middle.

"Ohh great..." Rapunzel looked up, pulling her bangs. As she looked up, she saw beautiful colors of all kind dance across the sky.

Rapunzel pondered at the question bubbling in her head, "The northern lights? But how? I...must be dreaming." And with that, she turned back to her painting.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup looked at the dragon before him. The night fury, named toothless, was eating his dinner, which was a bucket of smelly fish.

"Toothless, how can you eat that many fish in one bite?" Hiccup asked, astonished by the dragons taste of fish. The dragon looked up, smiling his toothless smile. It wagged its tail, showing he was done with his dinner. Hiccup smiled. Ever since he made friends with the dragons, everyone was at peace.

Toothless smile had faded, and he began to snarl, looking in the sky.

"Whats wrong, boy?" Hiccup asked, looking up. Hiccup saw nothing, but tiny streaks in the sky.

"What the-" hiccup was cut short by his question, as toothless scooped him up onto his back, and started running. Hiccup knew toothless was gonna fly, he set his foot into the foot lock he made when toothless's tail became 'un-flyable'.

"Easy toothless we don't want to-WOAH!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless sprang up into the air, and flew up Into the sky.

When they flew to the streaks, Hiccup found that they were the northern lights.

"Ohh toothless, its just the northern lights, nothing to worry about. Come on, lets get some exercise since we're up here anyway." Hiccup said, pulling toothless the other way, and started flying, once again.

_Merida _

Marida was teaching an archery lesson to some girls in the kingdom. Ever since she had a run-in with a curse, she broke a tradition, and started teaching young girls archery for her legacy to live on...

"No, Rachel. You are supposed to hold the bow this way, you hold it that way, you'll poke your eye out." Merida laughed, as she helped the little girl named Rachel fix her bow. Rachel looked up at Merida, and smiled.

"Thanks Merida!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Hey Merida? How do I-oops!" a young girl in the back, Hope yelled, scared. Merida turned and saw that the little girl had released an arrow. the arrow flew across the sky, it was so fast, everyone saw blurs. to Merida, it was in slow motion. The arrow flew into the hay-target. it hit the tiny red dot. Merida clapped her hands.

everyone turned toward her, "Well done, Hope. but next time, make sure your actually trying to hit it. that was a lucky shot, un-like...this!" Merida took out her bow. she took an arrow of the ground and shot it with ease. Everyone cheered.

Merida looked up, smiling at the blue, sky. but when Merida looked closer, she saw many colors, waving their 'selves in the kingdom.

"What in the kingdom is that?" Merida asked. Rachel stepped forward, as she pushed her glasses in place. "Those are the Northern lights. they are meant as good luck will be upon you."

Hope laughed and looked at Rachel, "No. that is a rainbow. DUH!" Hope did the co-co sign at Rachel.

Rachel put her hand on Hope's shoulder, "...and this is why your blonde. clearly, you don't understand the-"

"Wait, what does me being blonde have to do with anything?" hope asked, annoyed.

Rachel took a step back, in the end, the two girls were tumbling over one another. Merida didn't notice, though. she just stared at the lights in the sky. Something about them made her wonder...

_Back at the north pole_

North pulled the alarm. He looked at the globe statue. the statue started shaking, shaking was something it never did. The lights, meaning the children of the world, started blinking all different colors. then, all of a sudden, a burst of wind flooded the room. an evil laughter was heard...a shadow came inside and showed itself to North before saying, "You will need more than the guardians to stop me THIS time. No one will have a chance against my nightmares. the world will be covered with...FEAR..." then, the shadow left. North gasped, in horror.

"Pitch black...is back."

* * *

so...I hope you enjoyed the chapter. yes, this is a crossover between "rise of the guardians." "Brave" "tangled." and, "how to train your dragon." I had the idea from YouTube. so...yeah, stay tuned to find out what happens in, "the big four" peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

_The big four_

_chapter 2: Here we are._

-with jack frost-

Jack was always slightly dazed when walking into the toyshop. He grinned sheepishly at Phil the yeti, and looked around. Elves ran around at his feet, little gremlin-like creatures in pointy red hats, carrying buckets of paint the same size as them. Big Yeti's worked tirelessly at different stations, some working with wood and others sewing together dolls. There were flying toys in the air, driving toys on the ground, and the giant red room was filled with splashes of all different colors.

He hadn't necessarily needed to take the route he had taken, but he always liked to take a look at the shop when he had the chance. It never looked the same as it had the day before; new and different toys were always being made.

He, as usual, was the last one of the five to arrive. Bunnymund didn't look very pleased to be there, he was standing in the corner tapping his foot, arms crossed. Sandy stood nearby him, looking like he was going to fall asleep standing up. Tooth was instructing the minifairies, he smiled slightly, knowing she never stopped working, and North had a very anxious look on his face. They all turned to look at him as he entered the room.

"You're late." Bunnymund said, looking grumpy as ever. _  
_

"Sorry kangaroo, some of us actually have _jobs_ to do right about now." Jack rolled his eyes at the Pooka. "We don't all work one week out of the year."

Bunny gritted his teeth in annoyance, but before he had the chance to reply, North stepped in. "Jack! It's good to see you!" The jolly old man exclaimed, holding his arms out in front of him, a thick Russian accent emerging from his mouth.

"So, what's this all about?" Bunny asked, turning to look at him.

North's face fell, and he looked at the globe statue, "Pitch."

The room was filled with 'what's' and 'huhs'. that's when Jack realized the situation.

"You don't mean...pitch is back, do you?" the white-haired boy asked. The old man nodded slowly, then he turned around away from the rest. Jack stayed silent, stunned to hear his own words, and the movement of the Santa Claus. Tooth looked towards the fairies, the n back at the rest, her wings falling in sadness. Bunnymund stopped looking annoyed and fell on one knee In surprise. Sandy looked up and made movements and pictures over his head as if to say, _"What happened when Pitch was here?"_

"He looked at me in the eye, and told me, 'It will take more than the guardians to stop me this time.' and then 'poof' he disappeared." the Hearty Santa replied.

Jack looked around, then had a, maybe crazy, idea. "Well lets get someone to help us that ISN'T a guardian." gasps filled the room. the others never heard of an idea like that.

tooth looked up and said as skeptical as she cold be, "But Jack, its not that easy. the man in moon picks who chooses who helps the guardians."

"Then let him! if Pitch has a plan to rule the world, once again, we need to have more help!" Jack exclaimed, jumping on a table top, smiling. At that moment, the window on the roof opened widely, and the moon shown in. the light of the moon beams showered the room, flooding towards the 'Chrystal of Destiny.' the giant orb levitated. Jack smiled, knowing that the moon heard him.

the orb fond the light of the moon and sparkled into 4 pictures.

1. a girl who was painting.

2. a boy flying on a dragon.

3. another girl teaching archery.

4. jack frost.

Jack looked at the pictures, then was confused. he looked up at the moon.

"Why are you showing us this? This can not be the others! t-they're just teens!" Jack exclaimed, confused. the moon's light circled jack as he floated in the air, being more confused than before. then the light vanished into the orb, in search of the 3 other teens.

_-with Rapunzel-_

Rapunzel worked on another painting. she was almost finished when her pet, Pascal, motioned quickly at her to move away. of course the young woman didn't move. a certain light came towards her, and circling her, making Rapunzel scared.

"W-what's happening?!" She yelled as she floated in the air. as the light moved faster, Rapunzel looked around, she saw her hair turning bright blonde and it was growing! growing into its length it was before everything happened. the ring on the young woman's hand, meaning marriage, faded into her skin. the apron she had on, disappeared into her old purple dress. the light vanished, along with the transformed girl.

_-with Hiccup-_

Hiccup and toothless flew through the air. as they flew, the air and sky became brighter and happier. toothless stopped and turned around towards the northern lights. Hiccup laughed and tried to pull toothless the other way, but yet the dragon stayed. as hiccup looked closer, he saw a small dot coming straight towards him and the dragon. the white light circled the dragon and the scared boy.

"Toothless! WHATS GOING ON?!" the boy cried as the light wrapped around the two. the light went towards Hiccup's leg, flipping around the gears of his new mechanical foot. the gears started to move faster and faster when finally Hiccup moved it on his own, when he felt an urge he wiggled the tip, feeling his toes. the machine had turned back into his foot, he looked at toothless and smiled, seeing the dragon still had a broken tail. as the light sped up, it vanished, along with the dragon and the boy.

_-with Merida-_

Merida pulled apart the two girls, Rachel coming out of the battle with a big red bite mark on her arm, while Hope came out with a bruise on her arm. the two girls stayed quiet, looking at the sky. Merida teased them, asking if they were speechless and all. but Rachel pulled Hope's arm, and all the kids left. Merida looked confused then looked up, seeing a bright light coming towards her. the light swarmed her, making her leave the ground and into the sky above.

"What in the kingdom?!" She exclaimed nervously as the light surrounded her arm. the bite mark of the demon bear, Mardu, was exposed to the eyes of others. as the light sped faster, the bite dissolved into her skin. the light went faster, and faster. as soon as the light went to full speed, Merida and the light vanished in thin air.

_-back at the pole-_

The light flooded around the room of the toy shop. everyone stood perfectly still as the light began to take shape of 3 objects. then, all of the angels sang as the light left, leaving 3 unconscious teens, 1 boy, and 2 girls.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys im back! sorry I haven't updated in a while but hey! that's life right?...right? o.o anyway, you guys can help me out alittle with this A.N. im writing a story for a short story competition and I don't know which one of these entrances are good enough to be in it. these were made from me and my friends and i'd be soooo happy if you tell me which one you think is best. and don't worry, im working as fast as I can to update! don't forget about me just yet!

* * *

(1.)Maia awoke in the dark forest with a start, her eyes flying open in surprise. She squinted, trying to see through the darkness that fogged her vision. Awareness hit her like a ton of bricks, making her jump to her feet with the speed of one who was definitely not human. She instantly regretted moving so fast as the world around her started to spin, causing her to grab on to a tree to steady herself. She looked down at herself, disgusted at how dirty she was. Mud caked her body, and she was covered in cuts and bruises, the dried blood turning a deep brown in mixture with the mud. Her eyes widened as she got a glimpse of the color of her skin. The skin that was once an alabaster color now had a a tan tint to it, looking more like a humans than a Seraphs. Her eyes followed down her arm to her outstretched wing, and an ear piercing scream full of agony escaped her lips as she registered the color. Her wings were now as black as coal, blacker almost, if that was even possible. She found herself collasping to the ground, her head in her hands as she sobs loudly. She had no record of how long she stayed there like that, but she soon found herself with no more tears to cry.

A voice in the back of her mind told her to get up, and without thinking, she did. Against her better judgement, she began wandering around the woods, searching for anyone or anything that would just happen to be out here. Her pace slowed down the longer she walked, and she very soon found herself barely being able to walk. Every muscle in her body ached. She blinked back another set of tearsfighting back the urge to give up. "Left," The voice cooed to her. A cry of joy came from her as she slowly turned towards her left, seeing the silhouette of a building. She sprinted towards it without another thought, dodging low branches and scraping her arms along the trees as she passed too close to some. The only thing that kept her going was the familiar voice that said "Don't stop." She ran faster than ever, her legs going numb the longer she ran. She was still a few hundred yards away, but that didn't stop her. The pain eventually caught up to her as she pushed the door open, collapsing to her hands and knees as her legs gave out underneath her. She looked up and blinked a few times as the edges of her vision started to fade to an endless black.

(2.) -Rain had finally managed to get some time to herself outside of hells demanding work schedules to relax in the city enjoying life as a normal citizen…Like hell she would enjoy being a part of this disgusting race, a race that is so weak and degrading that it was difficult to even walk among them, to make matters worse she had to give her body to the vile creatures for a place to stay and food to eat all to entertain Satan himself. If it were up to her she would simply charm them all into killing themselves but to Satan that wasn't fun at all. She dragged her tired body about with nothing to do but walk around in the city park. Naturally people stopped to stare at her beauty. She was a demon and the demon of Lust at that. Men would bow before her if she asked but of course it was neither the time nor place for that. She flipped her deep red hair over to one shoulder and moved forward hoping to reach some sort of destination soon. Her deep chocolate eyes would stare down every worthless bitch that dared set their judging eyes on her and smirk as like the rest the gave in and looked away. She would shivers and rubs her arms as a gust of ice cold wind blew over her, her skimpish clothing, (A top that looked more like it should be some sort of over coat than and actual top and her high waist shorts) making it worse for her, she raised her hand to her hair once again to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then move it down to stare at her fair complexion. She sighed and left the company of the crowd making her way into the forest that surrounded its borders. She growls at all the nature around her as she walks deeper into the woods not really sure what her plan was but she made her way through anyway. She was used to the horrible wasteland that was hell and as unpleasant of a sight it was to see flaming bodies of those disgusting humans it was home and there were a lesser number of them there than here because most of them don't last ten minutes without begin set alight by hells heat. That was another thing she hated, the cold So much so she was contemplating going back to hell. Not that she would even get back in, Satan had ordered that she was not aloud entry until her break was over so she was stuck in the worst place possible till further notice-

(3.) -That morning when Katia woke up she knew something bad was going to happen. It wasn't a hit you in the face, flat out prediction like some of these rip of fortune tellers came up with, it was not of a uncomfortable feeling in the back of her mind. The morning had gone according to her plan, She woke up on the usual time, had the usual amount of cereal and the usual brand, Nothing out of the ordinary. She would take her clothes out of her closet putting on the first ones that came to hand as there was no need to dress up. Morning practise was fine so it was difficult for her to put her finger on why things were so uncomfortable but couldn't dwell on it for long. Like always she would stuff a bag full of various types of weapons, Guns, Knives, So on so forth. Then a gun hidden in the back of her jeans for good measure not that she ever needed it. She checked her hit list for the five names of people and decided to take out the biggest threat first. The big man gang boss of one of the biggest gangs in town, many have tried to take him down and many had failed. Like most normal hits she had observed him for a week making note of every move he made and every friend he had so that there were no surprises. It was when she had moved to the location she was going to use to kill him that her feeling became deeper, but of course she shrugged it off. There was no stepping back from this one. Not unless she wanted to be a lab rat again. An hour past then two and Katia had begun to get restless. Surely he should be here by now she thought looking to her watch, and noticing that he was almost two and a half hours late for his current appointment. Crap this is bad she thought putting down her gun to call the authorities when a swarm of his goons barge through the door to the roof that she was sitting on. It took a lot but she had finally gotten out. Alive at that, she hauled her weak body about in hiding through the deep woods hoping to find somewhere stable and safe enough to hide. She looked down at her ripped clothes and grimaced at the amount of blood that was flowing from her left leg. She brought her tired hand up to flip the hair out of her face and limp on through the woods stopping every now and then to lean her slim body on a tree. She comes to a halt after a while of walking a looks along to where the grass stops and a rocky path forms. She hobbles along trying to hold back from feeling hopeful, as this path may have promise for shelter but it may also hold something worse than the goons that she managed to get away from. Sure enough after another ten, twenty minutes of walking she came to a building, she fixed the bag firmly upon her shoulder and reached out knocking on the door firmly not sure if she wanted to someone to answer. If it were up to her she would be back at home but she couldn't go there, the authorities had probably got word about her failure and are looking for her right now.-

(4.).-He was walking through the misty forest, his red eyes shining bright and undaunted by the eerie atmosphere. His expression was calm and his posture relaxed, he wore a grey shirt with a black tie hanging loosely from his neck. he had his weapons, two guns and his long sword. While his friend Rai preferred a Katana he loved the knights blade, long and strong and made of wood like Rai's but different design. He sniffed the air and stopped he put his hand on his sword as monster jumped at him from the bushes ,he didnt even take note of what it was, he drew his long sword and cut in half, cleaning his blade then putting it back in the sheath on his back. he couldn't tell if he was close or far from the house he only knew he was in the right direction, the fog cleared and he was in a clearing ,with grass that had water trapped in their blade like fresh morning dew. he smiled a bit at the simple beauty and walked on, his empty eyes spotted it in the distance ,the house Raix told him about ,it was old and falling to pieces-*Raix lives here*- he thought as he walked on slowly and at an even pace,he didn't rush because rushing leads people to there deaths, even though Raix and himself has been rushing into battle for the past 900 years, he stopped at the door of the house and opened it gently as if he was afraid it would break if he put anymore strength, he had his hand on his gun incase something or someone tried to attack him, his eyes moved around the faces in the room analyzing them and assessing there level of threat. He was ready for anything .the light in the room was dim ,making his red eyes illuminate-

(5.) -Danny would stretch herself out at the breakfast bar of her favorite café resisting the urge to yawn with contentment for the fine day that she was having. She trails her hand along the surface till it hit against her cup, she then moved her frail hand up the cup to its handle and bringing it up to her soft pale pink lips, stopping a bit away to inhale its scent. After her tea was finished she waved upon the waitress that was normally there when she went, the kind woman would walk round and help her out. Once into the street she had a rough idea of where she was going, it would have been a lot easier if people where not always in the way. After bumping into about ten people and have them ask "Are you blind" which she could only answer with "Yes" and move on people began to make a path for her to move through freely till she was into the city park. Walking through the city park was always her favorite part of walking home as the breeze would always blow through her long black hair making her cool down. It took about half an hour before she realized she was hopelessly lost, it had only happened about three times since her parents went missing four years ago. It was unusual for her to get lost as there were markings on the trees in the forest to guide her home. She walked through the forest in hope to find help of by chance her way home when she stumbled upon a path that led to an old and rundown apartment. Shakily she knocked softly on the door hoping that there was at least someone there to help her-

(6.) - the child would walk inside with a loud groan. Slamming the door behind her, her bookbag would fall off of her shoulder with a loud thud as she looked around with narrowed eyes. She flipped her hair dramatically over her shoulder as she proceeded to shuffle around the house. - I hate school so much. - her tone that of a bitter old woman, she would kick the wall -

(7.)-Two 13 year old girls ran wild in the streets, red and blue lights flickering after them. the 2 were twins. both of blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. One was named Hope, she was the trouble maker and stubborn one of the two. the other was named Alex, her personality is just two words "not. cool." the girls also had weapons of their own: Hope's were twin daggers, made by hand. Strong, light, and effective. Alex's wapon was a simple voilin. made to control nature, and strong enough to hurt someone's head. the pair of trouble-makers ran through the unclaimed, barely lit streets. the lights of red&blue following closely. Hope looked for a place to hide, While Alex ran striaght, knowing where the secret entrance to their home was. With very little steps ahead, Alex grabbed Hope by the arm tightly and they ran though the woods at the end of the road. with flashlights of gold weaving through the trees to find them, Hope and Alex climbed a tree, watching their prey seek for the hunters. "Okay, so...It's three Againsts two right?" Alex asked. Hope nodded and they jumped down onto the men in blue and black. Hope grabbed her daggers, and two police men grabbed her by the arms, while Hope struggled to get them loose, Alex swung her voilin like a bat againsts their heads. the men collasped upon each other, not movin. Hope turned around to thank Alex, but instead yelled, "LOOK OUT!" Alex turned and found a giant man in a black uniform reachng for a grab. Hope ran foward, lurching her daggers into the man's skin. As soon as a faint 'rrrriiipp' was heard, Hope removed her crimson dagger from the now stained uniform. "Thanks." Alex said, breathless. "No problem. Thank you too." Hope said, equely tired as her sister. The two ran from the mangled bodies of the motionless and deeper into the woods. As soon as a speck of light came into veiw, the sisters stopped, Hope grabbing a small white pellet from her belt. Hope and Alex joined hands, and Hope threw it to the ground, smoke riseing to surround them. They appeared instantly into the house, raiseing their stolen goods high and proud. "Hey guys, we're home." Hope said, looking at the silent talkers. "And we have fooooddddd." Alex wailed, rocking the bags in her hands as if they were excure-size machines. "Who want's some?"


End file.
